


【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第三章

by wangyan666



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangyan666/pseuds/wangyan666
Summary: 现代穿越AU，双性恋家庭主义锤X同性恋不婚主义基，结局HE文案：恋爱十年之后，感情破裂双双穿越到十年前互扇耳光果断分手，大致是一心要找个女人结婚生娃的锤和一心要单身到底流连花丛的基。灵感来自韩剧《告白夫妇》沙雕预警，狗血预警，恋爱脑预警，半原创角色预警，角色黑化预警，角色死亡预警，NTR预警，雷慎入





	【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第三章

**Author's Note:**

> 后期有复联全员以及奇异博士少量出没。
> 
> 你问铁罐？铁罐当然是我的！

第三章 节哀顺变

推荐歌曲3:Mr. Curiosity——Jason Mraz  
I'm looking for love this time  
我一直在寻找毕生之爱  
Sounding hopeful but it's making me cry  
听起来充满希望，却总令我悲伤  
Love is a mystery  
爱就是宇宙的终极奥秘  
Finding love in a just instant  
即使爱稍纵即逝  
But I don't mind  
我也不会心有遗憾 

“所以还是没想起来？”詹姆斯递给洛基一片起司面包。洛基没精打采地把面包撕成条塞进嘴里：“什么？”詹姆斯翻了个白眼：“安格尔伯达——”洛基停下了咀嚼的动作：“安格尔伯达……”摇摇头，“想不起来——你怎么知道？”詹姆斯撩起额前的黑发使洛基看得更清楚他空灵的绿色眼睛下的黑眼圈：“洛基，你在床上翻来覆去当我没感觉的吗？安格尔伯达这件事是有多重要竟然令你接连大半个月睡不着？”

洛基叹了口气，倒了半杯牛奶给詹姆斯：“对不起，今天我去买点安眠药，这样下去真的不是办法——实际上这些天我脑子都不转了，什么都听不进去记不下来，如果不采取什么措施的话，今年期末我可能会拿不到年纪第一——简直是世界末日！”詹姆斯又翻了个白眼，他很想说拿不到年级第一也不会外星人入侵外加太阳系毁灭的你这个成绩偏执狂——但詹姆斯知道他不能，因为洛基很需要钱，他必须拿到最高数额的奖学金才能勉强维持生活和学业。

算了，看在牛奶的份上，詹姆斯舔了舔杯沿：“吃什么药啊，对于失眠，年轻人应该有年轻人的处理方式。”

“吧唧别挣扎了，这些年你没有一次拼得过我，少喝点吧就算是为了你的可怜的左手，我知道不能打篮球你有多难受。”洛基仰头将一杯加冰威士忌一饮而尽，闭起双眼过了一会儿才睁开缓声说：“威士忌加冰果然会闭锁香气……可是真的太热了，真是两难抉择。”詹姆斯按住洛基的想要抬起的手：“你也克制一点吧！喝得够多了——不加冰的威士忌太刺激了，我怕你受不了。下次你可以试试加绿茶，刚出的新配方，听说味道相当不错。”

洛基撑着头想了想，歪歪头对詹姆斯说：“最后一杯！”趁詹姆斯没反应过来洛基迅速举起另一只手：“威士忌加汽水！”又转过头说：“我没试过这个，不知道会不会是烟味和姜香混在一起？”詹姆斯听了才觉得有什么不对：“洛基，你这些天怎么好像一直……诶你别喝那么快啊！听说威士忌加汽水可能会导致——”

直接倒地。

要不是詹姆斯眼疾手快捞住了洛基，洛基几乎要滑到地上去。威士忌和汽水产生了奇妙的化学反应，不经过洛基同意将从微醺到醉倒的过程从半小时缩短到了几分钟之内，洛基还没反应过来就强行陷入了醉生梦死的状态。

认识洛基两年多，詹姆斯还没见过他醉成这个样子。事实上洛基酒量很大千杯不醉，又不乱逞强，聚会喝酒点到即止——谁TM见过洛基这副身娇体软面如桃花的样子？

更没想到的是洛基再睁开眼的时候就开始面无表情地噼里啪啦掉眼泪，情景之诡异令詹姆斯这种狠人不由得认真回忆洛基是不是什么时候在法律之外修了戏剧或者表演的双学位。

洛基仰起头拿手背擦掉脸上的泪痕，双手握着玻璃酒杯低声道：“吧唧，谈恋爱真的不适合我，可，可我没忍住，”洛基素来冷静自持的声音出现了明显的哭腔，“我真的不该谈恋爱——”

“曾经有个人叫我相信他，我就信了。我花了十年跟他在一起——十年！一辈子能有几个十年？我一生最美好的十年！十年里我竟然没劈过一次腿，没在别人床上睡过一回觉，连夜不归宿都没有！真他妈是个奇迹！我只跟他做爱——你知道这对我有多难吗？我从十七岁起，没有一段恋爱超过十天，没有一个人能睡十次！我简直不敢相信整整十年我只睡了一个男人！”

詹姆斯心想：“十年？十年前洛基还不满十岁，我该打电话报警吗？洛基是不是惹上了什么变态恋童癖？等等……先后顺序是不是有点乱？”詹姆斯实在捋不清这混乱得跟毛线团似的时间线，有点宕机。

“结果呢？他告诉我说他想要一个孩子，去他妈的，想要孩子跟男人在一起干什么？孩子——多恶心啊，世界上没有比孩子更恶心的东西了，他居然为了这个不要我！去他妈的，我才不要跟这种品味低劣的人上床呢！”

詹姆斯心想：“这是斯德哥尔摩综合征了吧！肯定是吧！另外想要孩子未必是想要生孩子养孩子而是恋童癖的变态癖好吧！所以这些天洛基的开心都是因为摆脱恋童癖的控制了？那现在又是为了什么？旧情难了？”

洛基挽着詹姆斯的右手彻底醉倒，低声自语：“我不要跟那个混蛋在一起，吧唧，我不要，我就算死死外边我都不要跟他在一起……我不要……”

这下完球了。洛基再瘦也是一米八多的成年人，詹姆斯少了一只能用的手，怎么才能把这货扛回去？詹姆斯不想他已经壮烈一次的左手再壮烈一次，于是当机立断拨通了史蒂夫的号码：“史蒂乎？你现在方便吗？我朋友洛基喝醉了，我没法把他带回寝室！”一片喧闹之中传来了史蒂夫的声音：“没问题，我们这边也结束了。我在命运石，你在哪个酒吧？”詹姆斯呼了口气：“谢天谢地史蒂乎，我在隔壁翡翠。”

跟史蒂夫一起过来的是索尔——詹姆斯不觉得奇怪，两个健身狂人一向很有话聊。詹姆斯拿眼神示意史蒂夫：“洛基好像喝错了什么东西，我发誓我再也不会让他喝该死的威士忌加汽水了，他好像有点不耐受。”

不知道是不是错觉，詹姆斯感觉索尔好像肉眼可见地僵硬了一下。

史蒂夫还没说话，索尔自觉自发自愿上前托起了洛基仰在詹姆斯右肩上的脑袋——洛基根本不能把酒跟其他东西混着喝，无论是汽水糖浆还是果汁绿茶，各种类型的鸡尾酒统统一杯倒，连把啤酒和红酒混了都能在几分钟之内不省人事。在那个十年里索尔一直把洛基看得很紧，喝什么喝几杯都要经过索尔同意才没出过事——醉了也不要紧，反正洛基只在索尔在场的时候才喝酒。

“仰头久了怕会充血，明天可就起不来床了。”索尔略微解释了一下，又说：“上次他被我砸了我也只是道了个歉，史蒂夫，我背他回去吧。”索尔的人品（和取向）史蒂夫还是放心的，于是点点头，又说：“关于你问我的那个问题……如果今晚照旧的话我的建议是加大运动量，朋友。”詹姆斯听史蒂夫这么说也没异议，毕竟史蒂夫是他最信任也最靠谱的人了，于是帮着索尔背起了洛基。

苦笑着摇摇头又好像想起了什么，索尔微微偏过头对詹姆斯说：“不用告诉他是我送他回去的——你知道，他好像不太喜欢我。”

史蒂夫坐在洛基座位上，对詹姆斯说：“其实迎新晚会我还有事情要征求一下你的意见，吧唧。”詹姆斯笑着说：“我以为你会更想听娜塔莎的建议？”

还不满二十岁的洛基比十年后轻得多，索尔的心脏隐隐地酸疼了起来。他花了十年宠他爱他对他好给他做饭，好不容易才把孤苦伶仃的洛基养成真正青年才俊绝代风华的模样。

不知道你的小女朋友，会不会待你比我待你更好？

索尔很想告诉洛基不要欺骗那个可爱的小姑娘，人心会疼也会冷，经不起太多失望。又转念一想，洛基是否有这样一颗心呢？即使到最后一刻洛基仍然那么骄傲，好像自己承受的一切伤害的根本原因都不是他的狠，而是自己的笨。

耳畔洛基温热微醺的呼吸乱了索尔的心跳，想不起无关他的一切。一双白得如同骷髅的手在索尔胸前晃来晃去，索尔知道他的手一定很凉，凉得像一尊瓷器。

詹姆斯一时大意忘了告诉索尔他们的寝室号，但索尔很惊奇他居然能够记得洛基住在哪里。索尔拧开门把洛基放在他的床上，又有些不忍离去。洛基醉得厉害，睡得很沉，乖巧安静是索尔熟悉极了的模样。

索尔以为自己会恨他的，也应该恨他的。恨他的无情，恨他的欺骗，恨他的贪婪与狡诈。

但索尔在此时此地看着洛基，心里一点点恨都没有。

爱恨之间，有形形色色深深浅浅的无数种感情，索尔不知道今时今日对洛基又是哪一种。

索尔想摸摸他的脸，就像曾经做过无数次的一样。但索尔没有，只是深深叹了口气，仍然在心里说：“虽然你没有好心肠，但希望你总有好运气。希望你到手的每一个人，都对你死心塌地真心实意。” 

希望你在离开我之后，也能活得元气满满精神奕奕。

第二天洛基醒过来看见对床的巴恩斯啃着李子虎视眈眈地看着自己：“早，吧唧……昨晚我到底喝了些什么玩意儿？谢谢你把我扛回来。”詹姆斯的左手甚至打着石膏，洛基当时陪詹姆斯去医院打完石膏笑到昏厥，拿金属色的彩笔把白色的石膏涂满，看上去像超级帅气的铁臂。

詹姆斯递给洛基一杯水：“你喝了一杯威士忌加汽水之后就死机了。昨晚我问了酒保，他说你这种体质比较特别，不能把酒和别的东西混着喝，不管是柠檬汁鸡蛋清还是龙舌兰苏打水，全都不能混——顺便啤酒红酒威士忌伏特加也不能混，不然你就等着被人捡尸吧。好了我知道你的性别，但是你要知道那些人疯起来可不看性别，好看就行。”洛基听完呛了一口水，心说怪不得某一次喝了奇怪的东西起来浑身酸疼看来都是索尔的锅：“这真是悲剧性的结论，人生会因此少掉很多乐趣呢……”

詹姆斯又咬了一口李子，觉得实在不好把那问题问出口，斟酌着说：“洛基，过去的事就让他过去吧，那都不重要了。你才二十岁，还会有很美好的人生呢。”

洛基不知道詹姆斯把他昨晚的醉话理解成了什么，但他思考了一下决定干了这碗鸡汤。往事不可追，亦不想追。何况，詹姆斯说得对，他洛基差三个月才满二十岁，拥有年轻的身体与好看的脸。洛基格格格地笑了出来，清晨的阳光洒在他无瑕的脸上，肌肤呈现出一种美妙的透明。那一刻他好像真的只有二十岁，没受过任何情伤：“谢谢你吧唧，真的谢谢你。”

把果核丢进垃圾桶，詹姆斯板起脸说：“不管怎么说洛基，近段时间你可不能再喝酒了，倒了嗓子范达尔真的要来找咱们的麻烦。”


End file.
